wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Makorr Stormclaw
Makorr Stormclaw is an old grizzled veteran of the Horde. There is no doubt of his loyalty to the New Horde and his honorable quest to pay for old sins. Background Beginnings Makorr was born on Dreanor and was a part of the Burning Blade Clan. When he was young, shamanism was still dominated among orcs, but it was during the time that he came of age when the orcs were being corrupted by the Burning Legion. He fought in the war against the Dreanei, or rather; he took part in the slaughtering of the Dreanei and later fought as a grunt in both the first and second wars. Throughout this time he committed many terrible acts he would come to regret. After the Tides of Darkness After the loss of the second war, Makorr ended up hiding away in the mountains, the exact location he himself is not even sure of anymore. Despite his freedom from internment camps, he also became lethargic from the withdraw of demonic magic and this was combined with a depressed that came over him when he realized all that he had done. The brutal murders he commited burned themselves into his mind. When he heard about Thrall's new Horde he felt a slim thread of hope, and set out to join them. Thrall's new Horde and the resurrection of shamanism inspired Makorr. He joined the new Horde and began learning of shamanism. Though still riddled with guilt, he felt that he could one day redeem himself. He was among some of the last orcs to join the new Horde and did not take part in any internment camp battles. However, he fought in all the battles with Thrall up to and including the Battle of Mount Hyjal. There he felt he had paid back some of his debt, though the orcs had once ravaged Azeroth, he and his kin had then stood against the Legion itself and helped save Azeroth. After the building of Orgrimmar, he set out to become a shaman, believing that he owed a debt to the elements and his ancestors as well. Of Spirit's Embrace Makorr traveled to the valley of trails to begin his rites of passage into shamanism among young orcs seeking the same thing or intending to do their Om'riggor. He believed that he should begin as any young orc would, esspcially because of his past, not dispite it. Only a week after he completed the rites of passage into shamanism, the Kul Tiras threat arose. Of Axes and Anchors Makorr was there for the razing of Razor Hill, and barely survived under a pile of rubble. Rexxar and his companions didn't even find him; he was rescued later by peons and healed by shamans. He then took part in the battle of Theramore Keep, killing many invading humans, but did not witness personally the killing of Admiral Proudmoore. He did however know of Thrall's order to spare whatever humans they could because of Jaina's plea, and did whatever he could to save the few none-hostile humans that were loyal to Jaina. During the war with the Kul Tiras navy Makorr rose to the rank of Stone Guard within the horde ranks, and became an orc of respectable status. Forsaken Roots and Rangers After the alliance with the Forsaken was established, Makorr traveled east to learn about and aid the land however he could. That was a quest he was never able to fulfill, and ended up serving horde forces in the Eastern Kingdoms however he could. He traveled further south and fought against the Horde's enemies such as the renegade Burning Blade Clan. Makorr's own old clan. He encountered some time later an order of Blood Elves, whose goals aided the Orcish Horde. He fought alongside them, the Peregrine Guard which mostly composed Rangers. Though Makorr generally distained elves, he found himself respecting some of these elves. They were the closest thing blood elves could have come to true warriors, they didn't fight with magic or from the shadows. They fought with honor. At least, as close to it as elves could get. They fought with blade and bow. Sometime after he parted with them their leaders and the majority of the group died in action and the survivors disbanded, unfortunately. The Fury of the Storm Alongside many eager orcs, tauren, and trolls, Makorr ventured into Karazhan to quell the mysterious threats. Within Karazhan Makorr was separated from his party and ended up facing the Big Bad Wolf alone. The party watched storm and beast clashed, ultimately proving storm the victor. When he emerged bearing the Wolf's own paw, he was quickly dubbed Stormclaw. This was the mighty battle for which he was named. From Azeroth to Outland Shortly afterwards he traveled to Outland, where he found the Mag'har, and aided them (along with the Horde that is) against the fel orcs. Later, upon finding the Aldor, Makorr spent months doing everything he could to aid them and redeem himself for the slaughter so many years ago. He killed many demons, finding himself exalted with the Aldor and dubbed a Champion of the Narru, but in the end he could not find it in himself to forget what he had done. With the threat of the Lich King, Makorr has now traveled to Notherend to aid the Horde there. Additionally, he has sought out the Wyrmrest Accord. Though Makorr has done many things throughout his lifetime attempting to redeem himself, and orcs as a whole, he was never able to do anything about the tragedy of the Red Dragonflight until now. Quotes -"The winds are at my back and the spirits guide me! You cannot withstand my fury!" -"Death or healing! I care not which you seek!" -"All that we have done in Outland, against the Burning Legion, and for the Aldor, was not enough. I... still cannot forget the slaughtering of the dreanei." -"I'll kill you before I see you make the mistake of your fathers." (Speaking to his apprentice Rathol'Ax.) -"I don't eat pork either." -"I hate elves." -"Who dares say Thrall is unfit to lead? Who dares say he doesn't do enough for the Horde? What other orc has ever done more for his people? Come forth coward!" (Adressing an unruly group of young orcs.) Trivia -Makorr's achievement of single handedly defeating the Big Bad Wolf actually occured ingame due to a incredibly unlikely stroke of good luck. Makorr was in a raid where the entire group but him died when the Big Bad Wolf was at around 15-20% and Makorr managed to dodge/parry/block every single attack from him while dpsing him down to zero. The chances of that happening are roughly 0.0000000000020736. -Makorr spells shaman as shamonage and specs rouge. -Due to the strange magic’s of Karahzan, Makorr’s Big Bad Wolf’s Paw has somehow disappeared along with the reappearance of the Big Bad Wolf himself. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Horde